Let's Promise
by Dakimomoe
Summary: An endless ficlet of one-shots and drabbles with Miku femslash pairs! 'CAUSE I LOVE YURI DAMN IT! Miku x Luka is the main couple. Rated T for profanities.
1. Slenderman (MxLuka)

**Situation: **Hatsune Miku plays Slenderman.

* * *

Footsteps from a speaker can be heard in an unlit room at some part of the Vocaloid household.

"Should I really go in there?" Miku said to herself, her voice uncertain and unusually quiet.

She was alone in her room, sitting in front of her computer playing a game called Slenderman. Rin was the one who suggested it, because she thought Miku would like it since she is a curious, adventurous and a challenging type of girl after all, and besides, she also loved games.

Miku pressed the "W" key on her keyboard to make her character move forward, and moved her mouse to change the camera position. Though whenever she flicks the viewing position with her mouse, she's doing it in a wary way, looking behind her, to her side. Everywhere, as if trying to make sure no one was in sight. Of course this is done in the game, but maybe she herself, is doing it too.

"The last page can be in there though.." She murmured, flicking her mouse to look behind her once again.

She chose to play it at night because Rin told her so, saying that it was more "enjoyable" at night. As much as Miku loved challenges, this is the first time she played a horror game instead of the usual adventure games she plays.

So this is completely new to her.

After entering a creepy haunted house and walking around for a while, Miku felt a cold sweat drop from her chin. The silence is seriously unnerving her, and occasionally she hears weird sounds which makes her all jumpy throughout the game.

So far she had 7 pages and is now looking for the eight one, but right now she's not having any luck, as it seemed to be harder to locate, and the game is getting much and much more creepier than the first time she played it.

Wearing her high tech headphones isn't helping much either.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Her curiosity got the best of her.

After she entered a random room in the haunted mansion, a sudden scream jolted her up from her seat. When she panicked while playing the game, her camera view moving everywhere, she suddenly heard a static sound in her headphones and saw her flashlight flickering on and off.

Her heartbeat quickening, she slowly moved her view behind her and saw the figure that she was dreading to see ever since she started playing the game.

It was Slendy.

Suddenly, Miku pressed alt + f4 on her keyboard and stood up from her seat, walked to her door with long strides and went outside. Wanting to get away from the darkness for a while, though ironically, the hallways was dark too, making her increase her pace walking to a familiar room.

With a poker face on, she opened a familiar door and closed it, walked a bit more then crawled into Luka's bed, waking the said pinkette in the process.

"M-Miku..?" She drowsily said, though looking quite surprised to suddenly see Miku in her room. It's not that she wasn't used to it, in fact they do it all the time, but she thought Miku wouldn't be able to sleep with her today since she had a game to play.

Actually sometimes she gets jealous with it since she always wanted Miku only to herself, though learned to tolerate it as time passed. Besides she also love the serious face her Miku makes whenever she plays, she finds it so adorable.

"What's wrong?" Though it is very rare for Miku to turn up early in one of her game days, so something must be up.

She just saw Miku shake her head and hugged her.

At these times when Miku does this, normally she would feel overjoyed but this time it was different. She felt that the tealette was shaken by something, since she was never this quiet before, but chose to not comment on it and decided to do it tomorrow morning.

She felt that what Miku wanted right now, was sleep.

With the one that comforts her with just it's mere presence.

* * *

**AN: **I myself haven't played the game yet because I am such a coward, so forgive me if I was sort of wrong in describing the game or something.

Anyways, IT'S FINALLY SUMMER VACATION! I CAN NOW FINALLY WRITE FREELY! AND I ALSO JUST GRADUATED! :))


	2. Duties (MxIA)

MIKU X IA - ONE FUCKING SHOT! FLUFF!

* * *

Situation: Miku is overworking herself with student council duties, her student council comrades are trying to find a way for her to stop and take a break. Then one comes up with an idea, now they're asking IA to come and try to persuade their Kaichou…

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock.

An occasional writing of a pen can be heard.

Thuds from an impatient finger.

An irritated groan.

"ARGH!" Rin exclaimed, yanking on her hair out of pure exasperation. Finally having enough on looking like an idiot talking to thin air.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" She yelled some more, looking completely annoyed. Then suddenly, she let go of her hair and started pointing fingers at the person in front of her face.

Who seems to be not giving a single fuck around her this whole time.

"YOU…!" She started, her voice raising in volume. Alarming the other student council members to stand up and walk near Rin to calm her down, because if not. She might just pounce on their Kaichou like an angry lion.

Rin's bestfriend, a green haired girl who loves wearing goggles on top of her head for some reason, named Gumi, started approaching the blonde in attempt to calm her down.

"Now, now R-Rin-chan. Calm—" With her hands in the air, Gumi was abruptly cut when Rin suddenly yelled, once again.

"YOU'RE—"

* * *

"We need to find new ways to snap her out of it." Neru stated. Her hands under her chin, looking deep in thought.

They were now currently sitting in form of a rectangle in the middle of the student council room, each of them sat on the couches opposite to each other, not caring of if their Miku-kaichou could see them.

She wouldn't really notice or give a damn in that workaholic state anyways.

Their student council president, Hatsune Miku. Have been drowning herself in work lately for the upcoming cultural festival that was going to be held in their school.

Of course if there's an event like that, it means a lot of paper work and meetings, and Miku, being the workaholic responsible girl she was, now uses her "super workaholic" mode very often.

Which means, she'll be working non-stop, day and night with very few breaks, and pure work. "No fucks about other things, just work." As Rin described it.

Even though Miku does finish her work early, there's still consequences about it. Whenever this happens, their president usually ends up getting very sick due to that, she actually scared them once when she suddenly collapsed due to exhaustion.

Now they didn't want their beloved Kaichou to get sick again.

So she could actually join the festival.

So she could relax and have fun.

For her to see how successful her hard work actually was.

So that's why they want Miku to take breaks as much as possible, for her not to neglect herself again and get sick.

"I told you we shouldn't have let Rin try to convince Kaichou." Kaitou stared at Miku, the usually goofy boy seriously thinking of ways to break the trance the tealette was in.

Miku on the other hand, just sat there, reading and signing papers in a continuous loop. Completely ignoring everything that didn't have anything to do with her paper works.

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed, not caring that Rin was with them.

The girl in question's eye twitched.

"That wasn't really a bad idea though. Who knows Rin's violent behavior would actually startle Miku and bring her out of her workaholic world." Neru reasoned, sharing her thoughts.

"EXCUSE ME for being violent!" Rin finally spoke up and let out an irked 'hmph'.

Some people chuckled.

"Hmmn." Neru hummed in contemplation, while staring at Miku, the others did the same.

Only the sounds of Miku's pen and the occasional hums from the group can be heard.

"AH!" Miki suddenly spurt out in excitement, startling the others who was staring so intently at the tealette—who did not pay any heed to the looks on her—.

"W-What? What is it?" Neru coughed and straightened up herself.

"IA-chan!" The brunette stood up, seeming too excited to stay on her butt.

"OH!" Everyone did the same in realization and suddenly ran out of the room.

Not noticing Miku stop her movements at the mention of IA's name.

* * *

Knock, knock.

A knock was heard outside the 3rd year class A room, when the students who were eating inside it turned to the source of the sound, they were met with a brunette who had red vibrant eyes, it was a student council member.

"IA? IA! WHERE ART THOU!" Miki suddenly started randomly yelling someone's name, dramatically adding some extra effect in it. Her classmates were beyond confused, wondering what was her scheme this time.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER?! HAVE YOU SEEN OUR SAVIOR?!" She slammed her hands on a random desk where two of her female classmates were eating, startling them with the sudden intrusion. They started stuttering nonsense when the sort of deranged brunette looked at them with expectant eyes, unable to form a comprehensible sentence, they panicked.

Finally, the other SC members started to intervene into the scene, pulling away Miki from the two scared girls and flashed them apologetic smiles.

"Forgive her behavior. I think she ate too much cherries again." Neru explained, doing her role as the student council vice president.

The girls just nodded.

Nodding back in satisfaction she suddenly heard a pained groan and Miki's voice again.

"IA! THERE YOU ARE!" They saw a dash of brown heading to the back door of the room, tackling a stunned pink haired braided girl.

They fell down with a thud, and IA could practically see stars in her vision.

"What? She stepped on my freaking foot!" Gakupo defended himself from Neru's glare.

Sighing, they went over to the girls who were still on the ground. "Come on, stand up you too." The blonde started, waiting for them to recompose themselves.

"Huh.. What?" Miki suddenly blurted out, holding her head. "What happened? Where am I?" She dramatically stood up staring at her comrades. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

SMACK.

A bump on Miki's head was now present after getting whacked by Neru's famous indestructible phone, after the blonde confirmed that the brunette will now act at least sane for the time being she turned to IA who was now dusting off her skirt.

"IA, could you come with us for a sec?" Neru gave her a friendly smile before shoving her phone into her pocket.

"Uh sure, to where? I was actually supposed to where you guys were." IA replied, her voice reluctant. "I've got to check up on her..." She whispered weakly to herself with a slight blush, making Neru a bit confused but didn't pay any mind to it.

"Then that's perfect!" Suddenly Miki's loud high-pitched voice boomed again, but this time sounding more or less, normal.

After that she abruptly yanked IA's sleeve and dragged her to where they came from, in high speed.

"HEY MIKI! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!" Neru yelled at the retreating back of the brunette, irritated that girl's actions was contradicting with her role as a student council member and worried for IA.

_Poor girl. She's dead if Miku hears about this._ She thought, walking with long strides along with the other members, who were sort of, blending with the background this whole time.

Students were looking at them weirdly but was amused at the same time.

Ah. The student council of their school just never fails to entertain and surprise them.

When they arrived, they saw Miki and IA conversing with each other. Well, more like Miki was the one talking a lot, and IA had this blank expression on her face. As if she didn't understand a shit the girl was trying to say to her, yet the brunette didn't care and just continued on with her one-sided conversation.

When the pinkette felt a presence near her, she straight out stated. "She ate too much cherries."

"I guess so, I guess she did." Rin answered, her face suddenly warping itself into a triumph expression. _Yes! A dialogue for me!_ She squealed happily in her little brain.

_WAIT. HEY! ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE A LITTLE BRAI—_

Back to the story, Neru started explaining why they were there in the first place.

"The reason why you are here, is because you are our only hope in convincing Miku-kaichou to take a break." She started. "You know how much of a workaholic she can be at these times." Giving out a rather fond smile, which made IA's stomach clench a bit in pain, she nodded wordlessly.

"And since you are her GIRLFRIEND." Rin added teasingly.

The remark made IA's cheeks flush, especially when Rin emphasized the 'girlfriend' part, but didn't comment on it.

All of them smiling in satisfaction, they opened the door only to see a raging Miku who was violently doing her work in insane speed, they were almost scared that the desk would break. They also wondered what made her like that when they were gone.

Staring at the demonic sight before them, with a sudden rush of panic, they quickly pushed IA inside and locked the door. Leaving IA, stupefied.

The pinkette slowly approached Miku, walking cautiously as if she's walking around a sleeping dragon, when she reached next to the tealette. She coughed into her hand.

But Miku didn't hear her.

Then, IA decided to call out her name. "M-Miku..?" Her voice hesitant and a bit fearful.

The girl in question however, finally heard her and with a speed that made IA scared that Miku's neck might just break right on the spot. She saw her eyes widen at her in disbelief, realizing that she was there the whole time.

"A-Aria.." She called back. IA blushed a bit when Miku called her that, it was actually her real name and only the tealette knew of it. Reasons of her hiding her real name unknown, well, to us. Though when they're around their friends, Miku doesn't do that.

Why?

To still keep it hidden, duh.

After a few moments, Miku's lips straightened into a thin line as if she realized something. "They actually did it.." She sighed tiredly, making IA look worried. She looked up to IA as she leaned on her chair, relaxing her tense back a bit in doing so.

"Sorry for getting dragged onto this.. I should go give them an earful." Just as she started lifting herself up from her chair, IA quickly held out her hand and placed it on Miku's shoulder, pushing her back down on her chair.

"Sit down." She told Miku firmly, wanting her to rest since she looked really tired right now. "You need rest."

"Besides, I wanted to actually go here anyway so it wasn't a bother." She gave Miku a loving smile, crushing her resolve to decline rest completely. As much as she wanted to go continue and finish her work, she just couldn't say no to the pinkette. That girl seriously had her wrapped around her cute little finger, but she doesn't care. All she cares is that she loves her, and will do anything to make her happy.

"I wanted to check up on you, since I knew you'd work yourself to exhaustion." IA added, brushing some stray teal locks from Miku's face, her voice worried. When she saw the tealette close her eyes and lean to her touch, she can't help but crack smile at her.

They stayed like that for a while until IA stopped caressing Miku's cheeks, much to the said girl's dismay.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" She asked, giving Miku an impenetrable stare.

A little unnerve by her look, she answered. "Uhh.. No?"

When she saw IA's downcast face, she immediately felt guilty for making her look like that, then thought of something to make it up to her.

"But I'll eat now." She quickly added, giving IA a sheepish grin. "Okay?"

This, made IA happy.

Making Miku grin at the sight, happy to see the most important person in her life smiling again.

* * *

Right after they ate their lunch together, the bell suddenly rang, indicating the end of lunch break, much to the girls' dismay. As much as they wanted to spend more time with each other

"We should get back." IA sighed dejectedly, giving Miku a brief smile and headed to the door which was unlocked long ago when they needed to go outside to get their lunches. She was glad that the other SC members were just behind the door so they could get their lunches without any further ado that time but annoyed at the same time because they were eavesdropping the whole time.

Before IA could touch the knob of the door, the pinkette head Miku call her name so she reflexively turned back, only to find herself enveloped in a hug.

"Aria." Miku buried her face with IA's soft, pink locks, a content smile appearing on the tealette's face.

"You should come over often." She finished with a blissful sigh, making IA giggle at her partner.

IA smiled tenderly at her lover's sweetness, wrapping her own arms around Miku. When Miku pulled away a bit from their hug, IA looked at her face, lifting up her head a little since the tealette was a bit taller than her.

Miku was looking at her with such affectionate eyes, it made her heart melt.

"Sure." IA replied happily.

"Aria." Miku called out her name again, still looking directly at her.

She suddenly grinned. "I love you."

Blushing, IA smiled warmly at Miku. "I love you too."

After that, she saw Miku slowly lean forward, making her do the same.

Then.

Their lips met.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss.

It was wonderful.

Life was good.

* * *

"OMFG THAT WAS SO SWEET!" Miki whisper squealed behind the student council room's door. Wearing an incoherent expression on her face. It looked like a mixture of happiness and agony, nobody knows.

"Never thought Kaichou could be so sweet." Neru thought out loud, her face flushed after 'overhearing' such an intimate conversation. Ignoring the Miki's squealing.

The others nodded in agreement.

"KYAAAIYAAAHHH~!" Rin followed suit in Miki's whisper squealing and now wore the same incoherent expression that the brunette was still wearing on her face.

The other sane members sweatdropped.

When they were busy with their own musings, they didn't notice the door open.

And the now very pissed Hatsune Miku glaring down at them.

IA blushed, embarrassed and also irritated at the same time, but she forgot all of those when she saw Miku looking dangerously down at her comrades. Making her worried for their lives.

"What a pleasant surprise." Miku finally spoke up with a low voice. The SC members, feeling a cold chill down their spine and a murderous aura somewhere. Swallowed the lumps on their throat and looked behind them.

"Ooh shit." They widened their eyes in disbelief.

Almost shitting their pants, they quickly and desperately shuffled to their feets to run away from what seemed like death itself. Well, Miku wasn't chosen to be a student council president for nothing, for all you know, she can be _really_ scary when angry.

When the tealette saw them run away, just as she was about to chase them down, she felt her sleeve getting tugged by someone beside her.

Suddenly forgetting her anger she quickly turned back to IA who was holding her sleeve and is now looking straight at her in the eyes, looking quite worried.

Sighing, Miku decided that she wouldn't go after them, for now and smiled at IA tiredly. She felt her hand slide down from her sleeve, to her hand, interlocking them together.

Miku instantly smiled at IA's caring gesture, considerably calming her down and gave the other girl's hand a gentle squeeze. Leaning forward, Miku quickly pecked IA on the lips before dragging her to class.

Both of them smiling vibrantly.

* * *

**AN: **Sooo this is going to be an endless ficlet btw, containing one-shots about Miku getting paired with everyone, except boys. 'CAUSE I LOVE YURI DAMN IT!

Anyways I shooould really seriously update my other multi-chapter fics.. I should.. I SHALL.

I'll try. QAQ

Oh and by the way, you can request here too! Just PM the situation or something, just like the situation thingy I did at the top of the story and when I get it, I'll try my best to write it for you!

Anywho, BAI!

**PS: **This is like, the second time I wrote this shit, I accidentally closed my browser the first time and didn't really save that much, making me lose A LOT OF SHIT. Good thing, I was patient enough today to actually redo this. Wow.

It seriously pissed me like hell though. :/


	3. Death (MxLuka)

Situation: Hatsune Miku dies in the name of love and compassion.

* * *

Miku started hacking up blood as she kneeled down on all fours on a blood-pooled floor, her eyes barely open and breathing erratically in pain.

"Miku!" A bound pinkette called out in despair, unable to just stay silent and watch on the sidelines any longer. She moved on and about in the chains that have stuck her in place, trying to free herself despite knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of there with just moving around.

Breathing heavily due to exhaustion, her efforts in vain. She once again shouted Miku's name, trying to keep her awake, away from an eternal rest that she was bound to have once she shut her eyes completely.

The other Vocaloid members just watched with fear visibly etched in their faces, their eyes wide as saucers at the scene before them. They wanted to scream and tell their beloved Miku to just run, and save herself, but they were all mouth gagged, how Luka managed to remove hers was beyond them.

Different pitches of "Mmphff"s resounded the dark blood stained room, each of the voices trying to give a message to a certain wounded occupant of the room.

But all that went through the occupants ears, and was simply ignored.

Miku once again tried to stand up despite all the pain that was shooting through different parts of her body. Gritting her teeth, she managed to stand up on her own two feet and stared at the person right in front of her with such terrifying hatred and ferocity.

"I... I'm n-not going to.. give up.." Taking a deep shuddering painful breath, she focused her gaze at the person in front of her, who was much more wounded than she was. Tightening her jaw to surpress the groan of pain that was threatening to come out of her mouth, she slowly walked towards, ignoring her complaining limbs.

The person in front of her was dumbstruck, the determination in Miku's eyes had frightened her opponent, in every step the tealette makes the assailant felt intimidated and recoils back in fear. His will to fight decreasing to zero, until he fainted from mental and physical exhaustion.

Using her last strength left, she put all her efforts in getting near their assailant's body to get the switch to set her family free, almost fainting when she crouched to grab it, hearing the other Vocaloids voices of worry. Sticking out a thumbs up at them she grabbed the switch and finally set her family free.

Just as when the Vocaloids were about to reach her, Miku felt her body grow heavy and fall to the ground, seeing nothing but a blurry vision in front of her. With her mind going hazy from blood-loss, she managed to make out the person in front of her.

It was Luka.

"Miku! MIKU! NO! Please.. Please hold on!" Luka desperately pleaded, cradling the tealette in her arms. "Please don't close your eyes! MIKU!"

Other cries of the Vocaloids were heard.

Smiling ever so slightly, Miku replied as best as she can. "L-Luka.." She painfully swallowed. "Luka.. I'm.. sorry.. I- I.. love.. you..."

Until her eyelids finally closed, only the cries of her beloved was heard as her mind went blank.

"All of you.."

Forever.


	4. Pocky (MxNeru)

Situation: Miku, pockies, and tsunderes.

* * *

_Tick._

Immediately looking up from her cellphone as soon as the sound was heard, Neru stared at their door waiting for someone to open it. After a few shuffles and muffled sounds behind the door, it finally burst open and revealed a disheveled tealette who had burdening loads of grocery bags in her arms.

"Uhm, do you mind?" Miku said, her voice weary as she steadied her foot which she used earlier to kick the door open. "My hands are kinda full here."

Flipping her phone shut with a sigh, Neru walked over to Miku and grabbed some of the bags from the tealette's arms, relieving her of the weight she had been carrying the whole time. Sighing in relief, they trekked to their dining room and placed the plastic bags on the table with a soft thud.

"You're the only one here?" Miku stretched her arms in a circular motion, exercising her stiff muscles.

"Yeah, but y'know you should've just asked me to help you shop." Neru glanced at the bags on the table. "So you won't have to carry those heavy bags all the way here."

"Wait how did you even managed to carry all of that?" She realized.

"Well, transportation and strength, I guess." Miku just calmly replied and shrugged.

Blinking at her, Neru just shook her head and started rummaging through the groceries, hoping to find some snacks to eat. Fortunately, she found a box of pocky to munch on.

"Hey Miku, I'm going to take this so see yah." She abruptly said and started walking away until Miku grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"W-Wha?" Neru blushed from the sudden contact and looked at Miku.

Grinning, the tealette squeezed Neru's hand, eliciting more heat on the blonde's face. Miku found it very adorable.

"Before you take that, which is mine by the way. Let's play a game." She started, grinning at Neru radiantly.

Oh no. Neru knew that game very well if it involved pockies, with her face warming up once more, she quietly declined and looked away.

"Oh come on! I know you'll like it!" Miku pushed on, enjoying Neru's adorable reaction, silently restraining herself to just jump the blonde and get on with it.

"Besides, we're the only ones in here." She jiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hearing Miku's last sentence, the blonde's whole face turned deep crimson and slammed her palm onto Miku's forehead, causing her to fall backwards on the floor.

"B-B-Baka!" She exclaimed with her eyes closed, her palm still up in the air. "I-It's not l-like I want to do it with you o-or anything! Okay?!"

She walked away like a robot, her face flushed.

Slowly sitting up with her hands on her now red forehead, she stared at the path Neru took blankly. Until her face instantly brightened up in realization, the pain on her forehead forgotten in a flash.

"So adorable." She muttered to herself as she stood on her own two feet, brushing her clothes in the process, and followed Neru outside.


	5. Fanfiction (MxLuka)

Situation: Miku reads a fanfiction.

* * *

"Hehehe.."

A barely suppressed impish snicker resonated in a dark room.

Sitting behind a bright monitor that shone inside the dim lit place, was a smirking teal haired girl who seemed to be very amused. Flicking her wrist with her hand draped over the computer mouse, her expression started to change.

"Ooooh..!" After her mouth formed a small perfect circle as she leered dangerously in front of the monitor, a perverted grin started making its way onto her features.

"Ahehe~" Drool started accumulating itself on the corner of her mouth as she stared at the device in front of her more, her face turning red as clock ticked by, looking like she was severely enjoying what she was seeing before her eyes.

In short, she had an increasingly deviant expression on her face.

"Ohoho~!" She leaned her face forward the device, looking thrilled and excited with what she was seeing.

"HUWAT!" The girl grabbed the monitor with both of her hands, hurling it upwards while shoving it into her face. "*I just did- she- I... We can do that?!"

Feeling her face grow increasingly warm, as she stared at the screen more. Miku felt a warm sticky liquid run down her chin coming from just below her nose, feeling it up with her elbow, it was revealed to be blood.

Hastily placing the monitor back to its original spot, she tried to cover her nose with both of her hands, hoping it would somehow stop bleeding so much. With her eyes darting everywhere, trying to find a packet of tissue in her dim lit room, she thought as she stood and went over to the other side of the room.

_Remind me to have a pack ready if I'm going to read these kind of fanfics._

When she found a packet in one of her drawers from her bedside table. Miku glanced at her computer for a second but immediately averted her eyes, feeling her nose bleed even more as she remembered what she had just read in the internet.

Taking a handful of tissues, she stuffed half of them in her nose, stopping the bleeding for a while. After wiping the smudged blood from her elbow and cleaned her face up, she sat on the edge of her bed with a soft thud, letting out a naughty grin at herself as she thought about the rated M fanfiction she read earlier.

"I guess I could learn a thing or two from those fics." She mischivieously snickered.

Deciding to take a quick nap, she let herself fall on her back and close her eyes. Letting sleep take over her consciousness and began to dream about lewd things involving a certain pink haired woman.

* * *

Luka stared at the screen in front of her with an unreadable expression on her red tinted face. When she went inside the tealette's room to tell her that dinner was ready, she came across with a dark room and a slumbering Miku who had her feet dangling on the edge of her bed.

Though before she could wake her girlfriend up and walk downstairs with her to eat with the other Vocaloids, the bright monitor of the girl's computer that shone in the middle of the tealette's room caught her eyes. Curious, the pinkette walked over the device and was met with an open browser that was on a site named fanfiction which showed a story with a rather lengthy body of texts.

Interested in what kind of stories that the tealette may be reading, she read the whole story. Which led to the current situation that she had now.

"So she likes reading these kind of stories huh.." Luka muttered under her breath with a thoughtful look on her face, seeming to have something in her mind.

After a minute in her thoughts, she let out a naughty smirk and giggled to herself.

"If she wanted to do these things with me she should just tell me and I'll happily oblige." She murmured to herself, walking over to the sleeping tealette. "Or is that real thing not good enough?" She frowned.

"Well then, let's see for myself." Crawling over the bed, she hovered Miku and stared at her face. Luka giggled once again when she saw Miku let out a perverted grin as she slept. Leaning over, she started pressing her lips on the tealette's forehead, then down to her eyebrow, lashes, nose, and cheeks.

Feeling the wonderful sensation on her face. Miku slowly fluttered her eyes open, only to see a leaning Luka in front of her.

"...Luka-mmph!" The pinkette kissed her, widening her eyes in confusion.

Though shortly after, the tealette soon felt herself melt into the kiss, then decided that it didn't matter why anymore and just kissed Luka back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

_This is going to be a looong night._

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

"What's taking them so long?" Rin whined, tired of waiting for the teal and pink pair to show up.

"I think we should start eating now," Lily smirked with a knowing look on her face. "I don't think they're coming to eat with us tonight."

"Why do you think so?" Neru quirked an eyebrow.

"That's a secret." She replied mysteriously.

The other Vocaloids eyed her suspiciously. Then agreed with her and started eating their food.

* * *

**AN:** To be honest I actually wanted to write a lemon here, but I resisted my urge. *^*


	6. Anniversary (MxLuka)

Holding a bouquet of specially made artificial blue roses was a pink haired woman named Megurine Luka, who was now currently the number one diva of the world, or so they say. Though to the pinkette, that was a complete utter lie. She never wanted the title to be passed onto anyone else, not even to her, but only to the love of her life.

Who was now gone.

Kneeling in front of the unusually bright colored tombstone, she started to gently place the roses down and stared at the teal stone slab. Tentatively running a finger on the smooth surface of the colored stone, she started tracing the words engraved on it, tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes as she read.

"Hatsune Miku, 1993 ~ 2011."

Chuckling dryly at how little words were put on the stone, she stared at it as she sat on her heels, melancholy present on her features. Actually, they wanted to put a phrase on it when they were asked if they wanted to, though when they remembered one of their conversations with Miku before she died, they decided against it.

After the tealette left the world three years ago, the whole Vocaloid household were not the same anymore. Nobody tried to lift up anyone's spirits, Miku was the one who always did that. Nobody tried to hold a random pointless conversation anymore, Miku was the one who always did that. Nobody, tried to even talk at all.

Miku was also always the one who did that.

The family's previous vigor and cheerfulness were shattered the moment they were informed of the tealette's death. The previous group of mischief which Miku were once part of were locked up in their rooms, refusing any contact with any of the Vocaloid members for comfort at all. The adults tried to comfort the younger members, but was failing themselves as they tried to keep up their rapidly crumbling strong front.

And the ones who was considerably closer to the tealette and had known her for years..

Were a mess.

But Luka was the worst of them all.

After lashing out a hysterical panic attack, the pinkette literally never stepped a foot out of her room ever since they were informed, she refused to eat anything and shut them all out. One day, when they were deliberately knocking her door in attempt to try and talk to the pinkette once again. Nobody answered. Although it's not really that unusual of a response, they noticed how abnormally quiet it has been when they pressed their ear onto the door. Widening their eyes in awareness, they started to pound on the door with more force.

When there was still no answer or any sound of movement inside, they grew even more worried and anxious. Deciding that something was terribly wrong with what was happening to go to the extent of breaking in her room without permission, they used the house keys that was stored in their home in terms of emergencies, and opened her door.

They were met with a paling Luka who was draped over the bed with dark crimson blood pooling below her left arm, where a deep cut was present on her wrist and a blade loosely clutched in her other hand.

She had attempted suicide.

She was quickly rushed to the hospital that day with the other Vocaloid members holding onto her as if trying to clutch onto her slowly diminishing lifeline to try to prevent her from succumbing into eternal sleep. They had already lost an important person in their lives and they can't afford to lose another one, that would be too much to bear. They've experienced far too much heartbreak already.

Luka had almost left the world that day.

They were relieved they had managed to have thought quickly about the possibility when they were knocking on Luka's door, or else they would've lost Luka too, and they were also certainly sure that Miku wouldn't like it if that happened because of her. When the pinkette woke up, she didn't talk during her stay on the hospital and even when she came home after her recovery. The Vocaloid family tried whatever they can to at least, lighten her spirits up even though they were broken themselves.

It took them a lot of time to move on from the tealette's death, and so was Luka, but much much more.

The Luka now have not completely moved on yet, and she doubt she'll ever will. To be honest, she still wanted to die, the thoughts of suicide still never left her mind since that day. But when the other Vocaloids slapped some sense into her when she woke up in the hospital, literally, somehow cleared her mind just a bit.

With just one slap, she felt how much anguish they also felt over her lover's death, and Luka was guilty with the added burden she was doing to them. She felt selfish and it was totally uncalled for in their current situation. After that she didn't talk for quite a while and contemplated about her life. Eventually she broke down and finally allowed the other Vocaloids to comfort her.

They all broke down.

Hunching her figure over the tombstone that stood out than the rest of the markers, her shoulders started shaking as she sobbed.

Today was their anniversary, their fifth one, and her lover wasn't with her anymore to celebrate it.

And it hurt her every time the reality mercilessly struck her.

Luka continued crying in front of the still and cold marker, wiping away the warm stinging liquid from her eyes even though a new fresh set of tears will just come and replace it then stream down her face, but she still did it despite that. When she had started to calm down, her eyes red from all the crying she just did and her sleeves wet from her tears. She sat on her butt and leaned against the teal marker, staring up the clear sky.

As her lifeless deep sea eyes stared at the clear sky in front of her that reminded her of her deceased lover's lovely teal eyes, she thought about the said tealette. Luka wondered if she was okay from up there, she wondered if she was really watching them from up the heavens. She wondered if she could see her now.

Letting out a sad smile, she will probably be devastated with what was happening to her family now, and Luka herself.

"I hope you're okay from up there..." She hoarsely muttered under her breath, her eyes still glued to the sky.

"I miss you..."

She felt another tear trickle from her eyes, but this time she didn't pay any heed to it.

"I want to see you..."

She choked out a sob.

"I.. love you so much..."

Gingerly holding up her heavy hand to the sky, she slowly folded her fingers as if she was trying to grasp something.

"But you really are unobtainable.."

Her wet eyes glazed with sadness and deep longing.

"...at least for now."

She let a forlorn smile grace her features.

"Happy 5th anniversary, Miku."

* * *

_They had just finished watching a rather sad movie, and the other Vocaloid members were tearing up at the ending, while the others were interested. As the credits rolled on the screen, they started chattering inside the still dim lit room about the movie._

_"Ne ne," They heard Miku suddenly say as she tugged onto Luka's sleeve innocently._

_"Hmn?" An amused Luka looked at the girl, earning her attention._

_"If I die, I would want my tombstone to be teal and only have my name engraved to it!" She proclaimed rather enthusiastically, earning disapproving looks from the rest of the group, while Luka now looked uncomfortable with the girl's proclamation._

_"And why would you want that?" Neru crossed her arms and quirked her brow at the girl, albeit a bit disconcerted at the topic at hand, she didn't show it.  
_

_"Even if I'm gone, I would still want to make people feel happy. Like when mourning people come to the graveyard or something then see my marker, wouldn't they feel a bit of ease at the color?" She explained selflessly, not bothered by the fact that she was talking about herself as 'gone' from the world at all._

_The Vocaloid family didn't really liked the thought of the girl being 'gone', and the girl's selflessness was even hurting them._

_"And if someone happens to see my tombstone, there's no need for any glum phrases." She smiled to herself knowingly. "I wouldn't want anyone to feel even more unhappy because of that.."_

_There was an uncomfortable silence._

_"Hehe.."_

_She rubbed the back of her head coyly._

* * *

**AN:** Was listening to Clannad's tear jerking OSTs while writing this. Damn it, memories of that great anime started rushing back and made me quite sentimental today. So this was inspired from that. _The Place Where Wishes Come True_ track came when I was making the last bit of the chapter, and it was just so fitting and sad! At least from what I've imagined when it was still unwritten, kinda like it was some sort of "last fragment of memory of the good old days".. Anyways, hoped you like this. Good day.


	7. Fangirls (MxMiki)

"Good morning, Miku-sama!" A group of highschool girls greeted.

A twin tailed girl, who had a rather messy mass of teal bangs, named Hatsune Miku just nodded at the girls in acknowledgement. The said group of girls squeed at the recognition, gushing about how cool their Miku-sama was.

"Oh my god Miku-sama noticed me!" A girl with a generic haircolor and style shrieked.

Her two other companions glared at her.

"No she didn't! It was me!" One of them argued, gesturing to herself with pride.

"What?! Are you blind? Miku-sama was looking at me!" The girl retorted, her voice raising in volume and irritation.

The two started bickering while the third girl spread her arms in a cocky way, earning the two girls' attention.

"Fools, it was pretty obvious that it was me Miku-sama noticed." She smirked at them in an obnoxious way, resulting for the two girls to lunge at her like an angry fangirl.

"It was me!"

"Shut up I said it was me!"

"No you piece of crap! It was me!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"BITCH!"

"Stop moving you bi-"

"LET ME PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

* * *

"Achooo!" Miku sneezed in an unladylike manner, then rubbed her nose with her finger afterwards, her eyebrows twitching in irritation.

_Why do I always sneeze whenever I go to school? Is there some kind of hidden bacteria lurking around the air that always finds itself in my nose whenever I enter the school premises? Or am I starting to get allergic to school? Wait is that even possible? But it ain't really that bad, I'll have an excuse if I ever skip a day! But then again would they even believe me? And I wouldn't get to see..._

"Gaaahh!" Rubbing her head exasperatedly, she let her head fall on her desk, then buried her face in her arms. Oblivious to her classmates' gazes, well let's just say that she was already used to it.

Too used to it.

Or just plain dense.

"Yo Miku!" A cheerful voice pulled her out of her musings, reflexively turning her head towards the speaker, she was met with the crimson eyes she knew all too well, maybe a little too much.

"Ahh Miki!" Miku said in elation, happy to see the face that somehow instantly washes her worries away in front of her.

The brunette gave her a cute grin and pulled a chair out of nowhere. Placing it in front of Miku's desk, she sat in front of the girl. "Seems like you've started another ruckus, eh?"

"Ruckus?" Miku tilted her head sideward, confused on what the brunette just said. She doesn't go around running amok anymore like the extremely notorious delinquent she was before, not since she met the brunette. So what ruckus was she talking about?

Miki pouted, then looked away, red starting to creep up on her puffed up cheeks. "Fangirls.."

Blinking in realization, she just rubbed the back of her neck coyly. "Again..?"

She saw the brunette nod meekly, her cheeks still puffed up.

Gazing at the girl in front of her, the tealette smirked in amusement and placed her chin on her palm.

"Are you jealous?" She started, grinning at how cute the girl was being.

"Hmph." Miki crossed her arms and looked away from her, her eyes closed and lips pouted.

"Silent treatment, huh?" The tealette chuckled as she placed her fingers on her chin, sporting thoughtful look on her face. After a few more silence, she peeked at the silent girl in front of her, then let out a small sigh.

Smiling, the tealette leaned forward and kissed the brunette's soft cheeks, making Miki's slight blush to engulf her whole face in deep crimson, matching the color of her eyes. Touching her cheek with her small hand, she looked at Miku, shock evident on her features.

"Forgive me?"

Miku grinned adorably.

And there was no way Miki can reject that.

* * *

A lot of fangirls were well.. a mess that day.

* * *

**AN:** My god there is no internet! IM DOOMESEDJSIDHNFUIBNSDKSNDK. I managed to sneak this in 'cause my mom has her hotspot thingy on, so I guess I won't be able to browse and continue watching animes for a while. FUUUU.. I guess.. This is my cue to continue writing.. Maann, I still wanted to finish that anime tho, ughgughughugh. Oh! Just noticed, yesterday was my 1st annivesary of some sort in fanfiction! Can't believe time flew this past, it's been a year! How awesome.

And yes, the previous chapter is indeed probably the most saddest shit that I've ever made in my whole entire life, aahh.


	8. Cruel World (MxUnknown)

A soft clack of leather shoes on the pavement resounded the deserted park. It was night time, the air was crisp and cold. The nearby leaves of the trees starting to dry and meet their end on the ground along with their dead siblings. The half moon gracing the dim old park with its gentle light, the stars accompanying their mother's wake. Apparently, it was almost the end of Autumn and the start of Winter.

Miku slowly walked over to the swing set in the middle of the park and sat on the cold hard metal seat of the swing. She slowly started rocking herself as she clutched the metal chains lightly for balance. "What have I gotten myself into..?" She gazed up on the starry skies that only stared at her in return, her eyes laced with sadness and deep longing.

"That was my only way to be close with her.." She brooded on, now staring at her own two feet, tears starting to brim on the edge of her watery teal eyes. "Yet I ruined it.. I ruined everything.."

Placing her cold hands on her wet eyes, she started sobbing silently, her figure slowly hunching and shaking. She didn't make any attempt to wipe her tears away, she just cried, since she figured that it wouldn't change anything. Though she was growing rather accustomed to this already, even before she'd cried silently in places she know nobody knew of, whether it may be in her room or this abandoned park.

Removing her face from her hands wet with tears, she looked up the sky once again, staring at her indifferently at her miserable state. "Why.." Miku wanted to scream, curse and throw whatever she was gripping out of pure frustration and anger, but she was too kind for all those things. Too much in fact. To the point that she's neglecting her already aching heart to stand by her object of affections who was clearly in love with someone else. Still, she stood by her and stayed being friends with her even though her heart complained. Even though she wanted them to be more.

Miku held her chest where her heart was located, and clutched the cloth over it tightly as if she was in pain. Her tears continued streaming down her face and rolling from her chin as she tried to take a deep shuddering breath. Only to fail and make her cry even more, a small puff of condensed air forming over her mouth as she let out silent shaky sobs of breath.

She just sat there on the lonely old swing set, crying as she clutched her chest.

"I wish I would just disappear, away from this cruel world.."

* * *

**AN:** What is with me and angst? I seem to make them a lot more than fluff these days, oh no my life is affecting my writing! But this is a good way to pent up emotions isn't it? This ain't the saddest, but I like to consider this as sad. I will try to write my other stories again, me updating here are warm ups of some sort to get the feel of writing back on my fingertips again. Hopefully I'll be able to update BT next week. Oh and yes, this chapter seem to not have mentioned the other partner, so I guess it's up to you to imagine who her partner is. Unedited, might have mistakes so forgive me for that. Have a good day.


End file.
